A longitudinal prospective study to determine the effect of physician residency training on fitness (maximum oxygen consumption), body composition (hydrostatic weighing), cardiovascular health and perceived stress and hardiness. More than 60 resident physicians and a control population were studied at baseline (beginning of residency training) and at yearly intervals (maximum number of observations/subject=4).